Presença
by Hllct
Summary: Antes de partir para uma missão na Sibéria, o jovem Camus decide passar o dia ao lado de Milo, apreciando a calorosa presença do escorpiano.


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya_ não me pertence. Não, não mesmo. Tudo reservado ao _sr. Masami Kurumada_. Eu apenas pego os personagens rapidinho para usar seus corpos como fonte de inspiração. Nada demais, né.  
Nada de plágio amiguinhos, embora eu tenha quase certeza que ninguém vai querer copiar essa coisa. A história logo será postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, na minha continha com o nome de **Sagittarius** , então sem alardes.

* * *

A praia não é tão afastada do Santuário, mas também não é do conhecimento de mais ninguém além deles. Ela é deserta, com a areia mais clara que o mármore que adorna os templos onde vivem. Os ventos são fortes, fortes o suficiente para ouvir o assoviar nos ouvidos. Um pedacinho de terra especial onde Milo e Camus podem ser como duas crianças normais, livres de qualquer armadura ou máscaras de nobreza.

Milo pode ser o garoto do litoral que adorava pescar e domar os escorpiões da ilha onde treinou. Camus pode ser o garoto livre da pressão do campo de batalha, onde reprime a sua mais profunda vontade de sorrir e sair contando histórias sobre os livros que lê.

— Você tá devagar demais, Camus! Vamos, vai perder a corrida! — O corpo esbelto do grego é quase um borrão escuro contra a areia da praia, correndo em uma velocidade que não é normal para qualquer ser humano. E um Cavaleiro de Ouro definitivamente não é um ser humano qualquer.

Se aproxima rapidamente dos rochedos onde costumam sentar, e enquanto isso, o garoto ruivo apenas anda calmamente com as mãos no bolso da calça rasgada, sentindo o sol arder contra a pele branca demais. Os cabelos não tão curtos balançam violentamente, dando-lhes o aspecto de uma chama contra o vento. E é assim que se sentiu quando soube que iria para a Sibéria novamente.

Gostaria de ficar na Grécia por mais um tempo, aproveitar da presença calorosa dos amigos. Mas o sopro do dever apaga a chama da esperança de ter apenas mais alguns meses de um contato completamente humano, diferente da presença do mestre sisudo que o espera nas terras de neve.

Não demora muito a chegar nos rochedos, vendo que Milo já está com a maçã do seu café da manhã. Senta ao lado dele, silencioso, esperando a frase que o loiro mais ansiava por dizer desde ontem.

— Parece que você não é páreo para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, Aquário. — Milo fecha os olhos e sorri, orgulhoso demais da própria agilidade. Embora muito jovem, o ego infla rápido demais, e as palavras saem carregadas demais para que os outros engulam calados o tom de prepotência de Milo. Mas com Camus, sabe que pode extrapolar até o limite permitido, pois ele o ignora, como sempre.

— Não temos necessidade de correr, francamente... Ainda é cedo demais pra ficar agitado. — Camus diz com naturalidade, tomando a maçã da mão de Milo rapidamente, dando uma mordida generosa. — E também, eu quero aproveitar ao máximo. Não existem praias assim na Sibéria.

 _Sibéria_. Um local que Milo odeia só de ouvir o nome. Mas nunca disse isso em voz alta.

— Vai ficar muito tempo lá? — pergunta, controlando a amargura da voz. Da última vez, o aquariano ficou cinco meses fora, mandando cartas uma vez ou outra.

— Eu não sei. Desculpa, Milo.

Os olhos azuis do escorpiano se encontram com os castanhos de Camus em uma intensidade típica de uma pessoa regida pela oitava casa do zodíaco. Ele está sendo sincero.

— Tudo bem... Nós daremos um jeito depois. — Milo diz, por fim. — Mas e o seu mestre, o que ele quer?

— Eu acho que ele precisa de ajuda para lidar com Kohotek. Ultimamente as coisas não estão indo muito bem por lá. Houve uma guerra em cidades próximas, e o abastecimento foi comprometido. Provavelmente teremos que buscar os suprimentos pelas montanhas. — Camus fica pensativo, a testa franzida tirando um pouco do seu semblante de criança. — Nós somos os únicos que sobrevivemos naquele frio.

— Eu pensava que já tinham parado de mandar a gente nessas campanhas de apoio... A nossa missão a partir de agora é refi-

— Refinar nossas técnicas para uma possível guerra. — O ruivo dá um breve sorriso, sentindo a doce diversão de interromper Milo enquanto observa a careta de descontentamento.

Falar é uma das coisas que Milo mais gosta. Argumentar, destruir cada ignorância com a sua verdade é um prazer. Cortar suas falas é o mesmo que implorar para ter a garganta degolada.

Porém, quase sempre é interrompido por Camus. Quando tenta passar um sermão aos Cavaleiros mais velhos e rebeldes, ele corta a sua fala e simplesmente diz que "Eles não vão escutar uma criança que usa uma armadura duas vezes maior que a própria altura". Quando tentou conquistar uma das filhas mais novas do artesão do Santuário, imediatamente foi interrompido com um "Francamente, você mal arruma as cobertas da sua cama e já quer arrumar uma namorada, Milo!".

E mais algumas vezes em que pensou terminar a "quase-por-um-triz" amizade com Camus. Mas no fundo, adora esse embate desafiador que o aquariano propõe, diferente dos comuns na arena. É uma luta que ambos travam todos os dias, e com palavras. Algumas pessoas se perguntam como dois garotos de onze anos conseguem ser tão intensos e perigosos, orgulhosos até o último fio de cabelo.

Talvez seja esse orgulho inabalável que os atraia quase todos os dias para ficarem juntos, discutindo, conversando sobre coisas banais, brincando escondidos na praia como estão agora.

— Milo? — A voz de Camus soa ao longe, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Piscou mais de uma vez rapidamente, se dando conta de que ficou dois minutos apenas olhando para o garoto. Sente o rosto esquentar.

— Não faça mais isso, droga... — sussurra, desviando o olhar. — Enfim! Eu vou nadar!

Milo se levanta rapidamente, tirando a camiseta ensopada de suor e a jogando na pedra do lado. Antes de descer, dá dois tapinhas no ombro de Camus, o chamando para se juntar a ele, e logo em seguida já está correndo em direção ao mar, não se importando com a força do impacto das ondas contra o seu corpo.

Camus olha a destreza do Escorpião contra as ondas, nadando até o limite que sabia ser seguro, e logo deixando o corpo ser levado de volta à beira com o quebrar das ondas, rindo de si mesmo.

Observando isso, o ruivo sente algo crescer em seu peito, tão insuportável que chega a doer. Talvez seja a saudade antecipada, ou a lembrança de que a amizade de ambos não seria eterna. Não veria sempre esse sorriso de Milo, pois a qualquer momento poderão morrer em batalha. Todos os Cavaleiros irão pular no abismo do inferno por sua deusa, e os de Ouro serão os primeiros.

Mas antes da batalha definitiva, passariam por pequenas turbulências, como sua ida à Sibéria. Ficaria meses no frio tão familiar de Kohotek, ouvindo seu mestre dizer frases no dialeto local, refinando seus golpes e estudando até seu corpo esgotar com um último suspiro de cansaço.

Não mais ouviria o extenso discurso sobre a Agulha Escarlate e seus efeitos colaterais. Reclamações sobre Aiolia de Leão e sua rebeldia, ou a frieza da água da tina. Exaltações sobre o elogio de seu mestre, ou o gracejo que uma das servas fez sobre sua aparência.

Por isso, decidiu passar o resto da semana com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Ficaria longe do calor da Grécia, mas ao menos gostaria de levar consigo o calor da presença de Milo.


End file.
